falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Rat (Fallout)
Background These range from your typical starving, disease-ridden wharf rats to a somewhat larger - and hungrier - mutant, Chihuahua-sized rat. For some reason they appear to have survived the atomic bombs of the Great War and continue to multiply. Even after the Great War, the people see them as vermin. Later, they are considered as easy prey, so people started to eat their meat. All rats run in packs, but they're not usually very dangerous. Characteristics Biology The common rat hasn't been noticeably affected by the high levels of background radiation, unlike most creatures of the wasteland. They range from sizes five to ten inches in length, and are known to gnaw through everything from electrical cords to heel tendons. Gameplay attributes The rats are by far the weakest enemy the player character can encounter in their travels. Rats travel and live in large packs, and are usually encountered in large groups with mole rats or pig rats. Variants Rat right Rats are very diminutive rodents who pose only an incredibly minor threat to most player characters. They're small, they're fast, and they've got a mean streak. |proto = |xp =25 |hp =6 |healing rate =1 |ac =4 |sequence =12 |ap =5 |melee damage =2 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Cave rat right Rats are very diminutive rodents who pose only an incredibly minor threat to most player characters. They're small, they're fast, and they've got a mean streak. |proto = |xp =25 |hp =6 |healing rate =1 |ac =4 |sequence =12 |ap =5 |melee damage =2 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Tough rat right |proto = |xp =45 |hp =9 |healing rate =1 |ac =6 |sequence =9 |ap =6 |melee damage =4 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Radiated rat right |proto = |xp =60 |hp =12 |healing rate =1 |ac =3 |sequence =11 |ap =4 |melee damage =5 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} |proto = |xp =80 |hp =20 |healing rate =1 |ac =6 |sequence =13 |ap =6 |melee damage =6 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Mutated rat right |proto = |xp =80 |hp =20 |healing rate =1 |ac =21 |sequence =8 |ap =8 |melee damage =1 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =25 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Notes Rats are the Vault Dweller's first enemy when the player starts the game. Also, they appear as a nuisance in Fallout 2 when the Chosen One must kill the rat god and rid Farrel's garden of these varmints. Appearances The rats appear in Fallout and Fallout 2. Gallery FO1 Rat target.png|Targeted rat FO1 Random Scurrying rats.png|Random scurrying rats FoModel Rat.png Category:Fallout creatures Category:Fallout 2 creatures ru:Крыса (Fallout) sv:Råtta uk:Щур (Fallout)